


Angsty Requests

by Tubbo_Tubbox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chapter 3 and Beyond are the acutal Chapters, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbo_Tubbox/pseuds/Tubbo_Tubbox
Summary: I am taking requests for people, feel free to do Hurt no Comfort and Hurt with Comfort things.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 49





	1. Rules and a bit of Info

Hello! I am taking requests from almost everyone. I am writing requests for those who either want some good old angst or those who want to see their projections onto a character, I am pretty chill with a lot of things except things that go against my moral compass such as:

\- Romantic Relationships with those who don't wanna be included in those  
\- Extremely Graphic things, I am not a big fan of descriptive violence because I get queasy

I do write many triggering topics just about everything but in terms of s3xual assault/r8pe, it'll be something I'll chose to write or not because it is something I never had happen before and I don't wanna throw in some stereotypes, since it can piss people off or hurt those who had been unfortunate enough to go through something that horrible.

I'll delete your comment when I am finished and posted the work on this.

Go ahead and knock ya self out with commenting out requests. I am hoping that you all stay safe, drink water and eat food and get at least 6 hours of sleep :D

The third chapter and beyond is going to be where the requests are gonna be at, the second is just a list of prompts that are requested, Just to clear that up.

Edit: It came to my attention that Wilbur doesn't like angsty things happening to him, so I won't do those anymore, he can be a character but not the one focused on the angst. I'll just write up the past requests and then not write them, just to respect his wishes.


	2. List of Requests/Status of Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❌ = Not written/Plotnotfound lol  
> ⭕ = Plot Found/Being Written  
> ✔ = Done, to be posted  
> ✅ = Done and Posted

ftm Tubbo, triggers, self-harm, self-deprecating thoughts, abandonment ✅ Chapter 3

Wilbur Angst (not specific) ❌

Stressed Phil angst, with a bit of comfort ⭕

Trans!Tubbo deals with someone/people being transphobic, comfort from tommy and wilbur ❌

Hurt/comfort with Depressed!Wilbur and Phil where Phil finds out Wilbur self-harm ❌

Techno Angst (free-form) ❌

Tommy accidentally showing his cuts on stream ⭕

Wilbur with an eating disorder ❌

SBI living together, Wilbur gets a depressive episode ❌

Dysphoric Enby!Tommy please, Wilbur comfort ❌

(Got too lazy to shorten it) Hybrid! Au ( not really important), Some overwhelmed/over worked techno. Like that point where your digging your fingernails into Your arm and like just wanting to Break something, and like squeezing your hands to the point it hurts because just stress.Philza tries to help his friend. ❌ 


	3. Request One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers and Other things:
> 
> Trans!Tubbo - not focused but there  
> Abandonment  
> Self-Harm  
> Self-Deprecating Thoughts

Tubbo began to obsessively reminiscence in the past, one of the three unhealthy habits he learned to adopt in his so far 17 years of living a life that he did not ask for. He opened his room's window closest to his desk and the the cool, early morning air wash over him as he thought about his father, the one who left him in that stupid, wet Lowe's Box, the one who left a little 4 year old girl in that box to be found by some caring stranger. He was left in that box for 2 days before the fabled stranger came to save Tubbo from the frigid winter weather. Philza, or Phil may have been the one who took Tubbo in, but he wasn't much of a hero, sure he was a kind man, gave him a roof over his head and food, hell, he understood Tubbo when he wanted to be a boy when he was 9, something that not many people would react kindly to, but Phil didn't love Tubbo as much as his other, biological children. 

Tubbo thought about the blatant favoritism in the family, Techno at top and then Tubbo at the bottom, he understood, of course, in a twisted way that if his own father didn't want him, then Tubbo's adoptive father would never love him. That thinking took a toll on 10 year old Tubbo, he realized many things at that age, when he left home to start a country with his brothers, Wilbur and Tommy, that he wasn't wanted and that in war, nobody will spare mercy, not even on a child that was severely wounded and is bound to go through the painful process of the re-spawn system, and that war forces you to bottle up your emotions and no longer have the faint memory of childhood innocence, questioning on why the sky is blue and about the birds and the bees. His thoughts became the second thing that he'd do, mostly at night

Tubbo remembered about the day he first started doing the third unhealthy habit he adopted at the age of 12, when his body started getting fucked up, he didn't mind about his lack of height and his hips starting to push through ever so slightly, what bothered him was his arms, arms that injured people with crossbows and swords, he remembered when he took a person's life, sure they re-spawned but the feeling of putting a netherite sword through, squelching through about 4 organs before the person could figure out that a 12 year old just sent them through the void and the process of warping away from existence and warping back onto a bed that they set before the battle. Tubbo hated that day, he wasn't much of a crier but that day, he let it lose, his wails echoing in the bunker that others sleep in. Wilbur came in and told him to shut up, that a solider should keep themselves intact and to not mourn for the enemy's loss. That day he pinched himself to keep his emotions in check, what he didn't know until that moment, that the pain is actually pretty nice, helps to remove some of the emotional pain for a moment, just for a moment. The pinching became a daily thing, he'd do it without meaning to, sometimes in front of people, for it became a habit that helps him be at peace, even under stressing situations. The day at age 14 when JSchlatt came into power, the pinching was too much and left ugly scabs and Tubbo thought about actually cleaning up his self-inflicted wounds to make it not as distinguishable.

Now, Tubbo at 17, having adopted these habits that shouldn't be prevalent in a normal child, was in Snowchester, letting the cold, early morning air consume his lungs as he decided to stop and sleep, at 4:29am, knowing that he has about 2 hours of sleep before he fixes up the safe haven he made for others to restart, and hide from their monsters. Tubbo closed the window and went into his full-sized bed, sheets cold from the wind being blown into the room. Tubbo sure didn't want this life, but he is glad that he knew people who, at some point, somewhere someone did care about him. With that last thought, he fell asleep, dreaming of a world where he didn't fight in a war, worked under a dictatorship, loved by his father figure and brothers, where he was truly a boy and where his 3 routines did not exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays, I am brainstorming the requests/writing my other works and managing school at the same time. I am doing my best and that is all that matters.


End file.
